This Is Home
by Raveon
Summary: Laxus comes back from his exile and rejoins the guild. This story is completely from his point of view. ONE-SHOT!


Hey, everyone. This is my second fan fiction. This is dedicated to my friend. Yesterday was her birthday. Belated Happy Birthday, Ui!

* * *

 _I've got my memories_

 _Always inside of me_

 _But I can't go back_

 _Back to how it was_

He stood before the grand doors, his eyes drinking in its familiarity. The doors which drew people in; the doors through which people enter to ask for favours and eventually, leave content; the doors through which anyone could ask for help and not get thrown out; the doors which led to his home, FairyTail.

 _I believe you now_

 _I've come too far_

 _No, I can't go back_

 _Back to how it was_

 _Created for a place I've never known_

Inside, he could hear loud noises; probably another fight going on. He smirked slightly at the commotion. Most likely, Natsu wanted to fight with Gray or Gajeel and others were drawn in. He could hear things, furniture and insults being thrown around and the occasional yelps of pain, followed by vile swearing, which would have his grandfather blushing like a girl. He could hear someone yelling at them to stop; it must be McGarden or Blondie. Titania could break off the fight but she would, just like everyone, join in till the old man stopped them or till everyone were down. Of course, back then, while he was still a member, he never joined a fight until Natsu challenged him. Looking back, he felt like he missed out on something.

 _This is home_

 _Now I'm finally where I belong_

 _Where I belong_

 _Yeah, this is home_

 _I've been searching for a place of my own_

 _Now I've found it_

 _Maybe this is home_

 _This is home_

Laxus breathed in, deeply. He was, after all, coming back from exile. He was going to see the rest of the Thunder Legion again. He couldn't help feel a slight tinge of loneliness when he thought of them, mingled with satisfaction that they were not banished along with him. He had wanted to be the Master of the guild. He had used the Fairy Law but it hadn't worked. He was grateful for that now. He was a jealous jerk back then. Looking back, all he could see was a strong, powerful and handsome man abusing his power and throwing a big temper tantrum.

 _Belief over misery_

 _I've seen the enemy_

 _And I won't go back_

 _Back to how it was_

 _And I got my heart set on what happens next_

 _I got my eyes wide, it's not over yet_

 _We are miracles and we're not alone_

He was starting to feel overwhelmed, digging up the past. He couldn't change the past. Why dwell on it?

 _This is home_

 _Now I'm finally where I belong_

 _Where I belong_

 _Yeah, this is home_

 _I've been searching for a place of my own_

 _Now I've found it_

 _Maybe this is home_

 _This is home_

He put on a confident smirk, reverting back into Laxus Dreyar, the cocky, badass, handsome and perverted bastard; the leader of the Thunder Legion. He opened the doors and took a step inside. He was right, the guild was a mess. Insults and chairs were being thrown around; some were engaged in fist-fights. Sitting on top of the table, the old man was talking to the other old geezers, Macau, Wakaba and Gildarts. McGarden and Blondie had taken refuge under the bar. Mira was humming as she served Cana who had a dozen barrels of booze near her. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were fighting their differences out while throwing insults at each other. Titania was near the she-drunkard, eating strawberry cakes. Surprisingly, she was the first one to notice him.

 _Now after all my searching_

 _After all my questions_

 _I'm gonna call it home_

 _I've got a brand new mindset_

 _I can finally see the sunset_

 _I'm gonna call it home_

"Laxus!"

Said man turned to face her. The fight was still going on, though the people near her turned towards him.

"Watch out, Laxus!"

"DUCK!"

Dazed by the two voices yelling out simultaneously from below the table, Laxus took a moment to work the words out.

He only had time to widen his eyes as the hurling chair smashed into his forehead and he stumbled backwards from the force.

"Are you okay?" McGarden asked. She had crept up from below the table, along with Blondie.

"Of course, he is fine. After taking a hit like that, anybody would be fine. Why do you ask, Levy? Of course, he is _not fine_." Blondie muttered sarcastically and Cana snorted as Mira came forward to see if he was injured. Titania had stood up to stop the fight when a loud voice interjected.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE_?"

The old man had apparently, noticed Laxus and had decided to take matters into his hands.

Ignoring the pain and murmuring a quick "I am fine." to Mira, Laxus straightened up.

Everyone was looking at them as Makarov approached him slowly. Laxus let a small smirk creep into his face as he took in the size of his grandfather. It never failed to amuse him.

"Laxus."

"Old man." Laxus replied with a nod.

His eye twitched. "Follow me." He said, turning back and walking to his office.

 _This is home_

 _Now I'm finally where I belong_

 _Where I belong_

 _Yeah, this is home_

 _I've been searching for a place of my own_

 _Now I've found it_

 _Maybe this is home_

 _This is home_

Laxus accompanied him. While walking to the second floor, his eyes caught a glimpse of green. Instinctively, he turned around to see Freed, along with Bixlow and Evergreen. She was standing next to Elfman, who had his arm wrapped round her waist. They were staring at him in astonishment. He smirked and winked at them. Bixlow snorted and Freed gave a soft smile. Evergreen glowered at them and then turned her glare on him. Sending her another sly smirk, he entered the Master's office. Shutting the door behind him, he sat in a chair. His grandfather was sitting across him.

"You are back." The old man stated.

"I am back." Laxus agreed.

The old man was clearly getting uncomfortable. Banishing your grandson and then, trying to welcome him back is clearly no laughing matter.

"Welcome back."

"Glad to be back." He deadpanned.

Makarov grinned. "Still sarcastic?"

"Very much."

"Anyway, Laxus, how are you?

"Fine."

"Do you want to join the guild once again?"

"I would like to. And I want you to know that I regret it." Laxus knew that the old man would know what he was talking about.

"I know. Welcome back, Laxus."

"Glad to be back." And he meant it.

 _Now I know_

 _Yeah, this is home_

 _I've come too far_

 _I won't go back_

 _Yeah, this is home_

The conversation was short but both of them knew that Laxus was truly sorry for what he did.

The two stood up and went outside. Standing on the second floor balcony, the old man announced that Laxus was coming back from exile and would be joining the guild once again.

 _This is home_

 _Now I'm finally where I belong_

 _Where I belong_

 _Yeah, this is home_

 _I've been searching for a place of my own_

 _Now I've found it_

 _Maybe this is home_

 _This is home_

He didn't finish it. The Thunder Legion started cheering and soon everyone joined in. When Laxus went downstairs, Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen were surrounding him and telling him how much they missed him.

"God, Freed. You are clingy."

Bixlow and Evergreen laughed while Freed smiled sheepishly. At that moment, Laxus wouldn't admit to anyone that he missed them.

"Fight with me, Laxus." Natsu yelled, making Blondie glare at him. Titania came forward to welcome him.

Then the old man was telling everyone to rejoice and party as 'one of their family' had returned.

Laxus couldn't help grinning. He was finally home.

 _Now I know_

 _Yeah, this is home_

 _I've come too far_

 _I won't go back_

 _Yeah, this is home_

 _ **THE END**_.

* * *

For Your Information:

Blondie-Lucy Old man/Old geezer-Makarov Titania-Erza She-drunkard-Cana McGarden-Levy

The song lyrics is from 'This is Home' by Switchfoot.

* * *

This is it. My second fic. Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite or follow.


End file.
